


Brings People Together While Time Stands Still

by bellamythology (onemanbellarmy)



Series: 'Tis the Season for Bellarke [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Holiday Fic Exchange, Holidays, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9045734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemanbellarmy/pseuds/bellamythology
Summary: "Just a few years ago, we were so scared the world was gonna end in a second nuclear apocalypse. Now we’re hunting for gift materials instead of food because we have more than enough stored for the season, and arguing over the work schedules instead of save-the-world plans because we can afford to waste time arguing how to spend it, and…”“Mapping out all the kids’ mistletoe traps instead of nuclear plants because it’s just our luck that Jasper and Monty found a huge patch of the stuff.”“Exactly!” With a sigh, Clarke let her weight slump against his shoulder, knowing he could easily take it.He pushed himself off the rover, just to be an asshole and make her lose her balance. (Of course he reached back to steady her — he wasn’t a complete monster. Some days he even believed that he could have this, carefree days of teasing and laughter with his found family in general, and his best friend in particular.)“You suck, Bellamy.” But she was laughing, and he was too. just some lighthearted winter fluff written for Steph as part of the writing crew fic exchange





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etherealscelestial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealscelestial/gifts).



> Title from Rachel Cohn ([x](https://www.goodreads.com/quotes/334652-i-love-snow-for-the-same-reason-i-love-christmas)); full quote below.

_“I love snow for the same reason I love Christmas: It brings people together while time stands still. Cozy couples lazily meandered the streets and children trudged sleds and chased snowballs. No one seemed to be in a rush to experience anything other than the glory of the day, with each other, whenever and however it happened.”_

 

Having recognized the crunch of those familiar boots in the third major snowfall of the year, Clarke didn’t so much as blink when he joined her, leaning against the hood of the rover in comfortable silence.

“How did we end up here?” she wondered aloud, unsure whether she was asking him, herself, or the universe at large.

Since Bellamy only controlled one of those three, he answered on the off chance she wanted a response. “Generally? Or philosophically?”

A smile teased at the corner of her mouth as she kicked lightly at his leg. “Seriously, though. Just a few years ago, we were so scared the world was gonna end in a second nuclear apocalypse. Now we’re hunting for gift materials instead of food because we have more than enough stored for the season, and arguing over the work schedules instead of save-the-world plans because we can afford to waste time arguing how to spend it, and…”

“Mapping out all the kids’ mistletoe traps instead of nuclear plants because it’s just our luck that Jasper and Monty found a huge patch of the stuff.”

“Exactly!” With a sigh, Clarke let her weight slump against his shoulder, knowing he could easily take it.

He pushed himself off the rover, just to be an asshole and make her lose her balance. (Of course he reached back to steady her — he wasn’t a _complete_ monster. Some days he even believed that he could have this, carefree days of teasing and laughter with his found family in general, and his best friend in particular.)

“You suck, Bellamy.”

“Um, ew. Can you two save it for the bedroom? Or some remote bunker? Just anywhere innocent bystanders and passersby won’t have to witness your disgusting displays?” Looking more amused than disgusted, Octavia approached from the direction of camp, packing a handful of fresh snow.

“There’s not really any stuff here to make a snowman,” Bellamy pointed out, deciding to ignore her comment. Recently she and the other delinquents had been increasingly doing that, making offhanded innuendos about him and Clarke. (And oh, how he wished they were true. The kids weren’t completely off base, of course, since anyone could see the intimacy between them; but as the months had passed, he became less and less sure that there would ever be a good time to bring up the topic. _Objects in non-relationships will remain in non-relationships until one of said objects gets its shit together_ , as Raven had once put it.)

“I’m sure we’ll come up with something; we always do. By which I mean you guys.” His sister grinned, the spark in her eyes promising trouble as her fingers wrapped around her creation. “Now!”

Instantly the rover — and Bellamy and Clarke — were pelted with snowballs from all sides.

“Shit!” gasped Bellamy, laughing as he shook his head vigorously to dislodge the powdery snow before it could melt into his curls. “Looks like we’ve been ambushed, princess. So much for a little peace and quiet.” A remnant of one of the projectiles dropped inside his collar, and he shivered. “Fuck, that’s cold!”

Jasper poked his head out of a snowbank, looking horrified. “Do you kiss Mom with that mouth?”

“He does,” Clarke confirmed with a conspiratorial wink as Bellamy blinked in surprise. Then she curled her fingers in his hair to tug him closer, and he took the cue to lean up and plant a kiss on her cheek. Okay, maybe it was more like the corner of her mouth — he couldn’t help himself, having been given an opening like that — but she seemed to be feeling it too, based on the brief tightening of her grip, the sweet sharp sting at his scalp.

Predictably, Octavia gagged and the others looked caught between gleeful and vaguely uncomfortable: just what you’d expect from having to watch their parents’ public displays of affection.

“Do you have to do that in front of the kids?” Raven asked wryly, lobbing another snowball in their direction. Naturally she’d been smart enough to pack it only loosely, so it flew apart in a soft explosion against Clarke’s hair.

As Bellamy brushed the spray from her face, she leaned into his touch. The anticipation in her eyes probably wasn’t a figment of his imagination, so he remarked conversationally, “I’m gonna kiss her for real this time, in case you guys think that’s something that would scar you for life. Consider that your one and only warning. Anything you have to witness from this point onward is your own fault.”

They scattered, to his amusement. Clarke’s, too; she was laughing as she teased, “You’re such a romantic. Way to make a girl feel special, Bellamy Blake.”

He was grinning, too. “Why, did you want me to woo you, Clarke Griffin?”

“A little courting might be nice, but right now I just really want you to kiss me.”

“Well, then. I think that could be arranged.” As his tongue darted out to brush over his lips, her gaze definitely dropped to follow the movement. He leaned in slowly, holding back when their faces were just centimeters apart, smirking to hide his hesitation despite her open declaration.

She huffed, impatient, and closed the gap herself.

It was gentle, deliberate, soft — all things that they hadn’t been able to be as they fought to survive a hostile Earth. It was all that any teenager could have dreamed of in a first kiss.

But Clarke and Bellamy weren’t innocent dreamers, hadn’t been for a long time. They’d seen too much and done too much, experienced death and despair and heartbreak, and while it was nice it just wasn’t right.

“We can do better,” Clarke said quietly, challengingly, a glint in her eyes that Bellamy hadn’t seen in far too long. (He’d missed it.) “Come on, Bellamy, help me out here.”

“Takes two to kiss,” he agreed, and tugged her back in. This time it was a little rougher, a little hungrier, and so much more _them._

Reluctantly they broke apart for breath, and Bellamy tried not to be smug when Clarke immediately chased his mouth like she couldn’t help herself. “Hey, that’s more like it. Glad we figured it out.”

Clarke laughed softly, her breath a warm puff against his neck. “We always do.”


End file.
